epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FlareBlitz47/A Quick Request
Hi there. I'm FlareBlitz47. And this is a semi-serious blog. Bare with me as I try to explain this in a terribly worded manner. Now you might be wondering, "what the hell does Flare thinks he's doing?" or "wtf is this blog?" or maybe even "what's for dinner?" Basically, I'm requesting the admins/bureaus to make a Rules and Regulations page/blog. I've said this before somewhere else but I'm afraid that it didn't garner enough attention to my liking. I've been a user for almost 2 years now, maybe even 2 years because of AWC period. I've seen trolls come and go; I've seen Users come and go; I've seen Users turning to trolls and ragers turning to Trusted Users. You know who you are ;) But of all those close-to-2-years span, I've also seen blocks and bans. The thing that's bothering me is that not all of them are equal. I've seen AWCs getting blocked infinitely for merely spamming on one occasion yet other AWCs were only blocked for say, two months. We also have no clear vision on what is blockable/bannable unless it's clearly obvious that the perpetrator has broken some kind of rule. We used to have a Rules and Regulations page, yes. I remember that clearly. I remember that we had around three different pages for it, each for a different section of the Wiki, but I don't remember all three. I could swear one of them is for chat, but it might be my mind making up lies to fill these empty spaces in my memory. "And then what happened, Unca Fwaye?" you asked. It's gone now. Whether it has been deleted or just forgotten inside the Wiki's 550 plus pages, I cannot tell for I am too lazy for background checking. Either way, we have no Rules page now. The closest we have is the "ERB Suggestions that should not be made in the Wiki" page, but that's a terrible page. It serves almost no purpose because people will keep on making bad suggestions. We can't block someone only because their suggestions are Adolf Hitler vs Rush Limbaugh tier, can we? pls no bcus i stil wan 2 maek bed sugstins Either way, it shows how the staff had known the need for a Rules page but it seems that it fell out of place in the middle of creating it. We might be the biggest Wiki without a rules page, idek, but with the rising number of new users and AWCs alike we should at least have some warnings. Some of my thoughts on a Rules and Regulations page is to not put it on a normal Wiki page. Put it on a Bureau's blog or an Admin's blog (we only have one admin but whatev you get the point) and then put it on notification (y'know, that HAL thing upper right corner where you get notified when some dead message wall thread you commented once gets necro'd) if possible. I'm somewhat sure it's possible. I THINK it's possible. Plus, you don't want to press Random Page and then getting to a Rules and Regulations page now, would you? Furthermore, turn off comments. A rules page shouldn't be filled with them. If you so need to nitpick on the page's spelling or grammar or whatever, set up a Forum Thread. The Forum Thread should be official regarding current staff thoughts on ongoing blocks/bans, and also where Users/AWCs can petition to shorten an unfair block/ban, provided that they can include evidence/enough reasoning. If possible, the blog page should be formatted so that it won't make people confused/go all tl;dr on it like the aforementioned "ERBstsnbmitW" page, which just looks like a giant wall of text. *Perhaps use color codes by order of infractions and as the higher order of infractions it goes darker/redder/whatever the fuck. **Can't forget branching bullet points for further explanations. **Also, Headings should be used for different aspects: Chat, Comments, and Editing. That should about sum it up for now. I hope that the staff take consideration to this whole blog and that some of the users can support for increased awareness of the epidemic. I also support the anarchy we have right now. Beat, dislike, unsubscribe, and all of those things. This has been Flare trying his best to be serious, thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts